


Close Your Eyes

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Writing Holiday. Inspired by someone waking up and being surprised it was daytime :D

It's daylight. It was night when Ray went to sleep, battered and bruised, the echoes of gunshot and screams ringing in his ears. Innocents had died, along with those sworn to protect them. 

Bodie took a hit defending the visiting Crown Prince. If Ray closes his eyes again he can still see Bodie sliding down the wall, blood smeared amongst the crumbling plaster and rotting woodwork, eyes closed in defeat.

The nurse speaks softly and reassuringly. "Out of danger now, Mr. Doyle." 

Brushing his lips over Bodie's pale forehead he settles down in the chair. Sleep will be easier now.


End file.
